Invisible Dreams
by Hollywood Nicky
Summary: Kitty and a original character with the powers of invisibility.With a little bit of Logan s love life mixed up in it! so please read and review.
1. His powers & His dream

AN: This is my first X-men Evolution fanfic. So please be nice & review. This story stars an original character named William(will for short) and his mutant ability is invisiblity. Throughout the story he will learn to harness and be able to use them to stop the brotherhood & become one of the X-men.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-men. I only own characters that I create and you will know if they are mine  
  
Onto the Story INVISIBLE DREAMS  
  
CHAPTER 1: HIS POWERS & HIS DREAM  
  
"William, dear please do your homework. Its already 11o'clock " said his mom who had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Alright, sure" replied the boy who was only 17 years. He had brown hair in a kinda bushy style with his mothers eyes. Will was a really popular student at his school in Detroit. His life was perfect. No one knew that he was a mutant, not even him. He had a girlfriend he knew since the 1st grade and he no problems in there relationship. After completing his homework he dazed off into a deep sleep and of course had a dream.  
  
{ He was walking down an alley way, he knew to well, where he had skipped school on days of tests. In his head he heard a voice saying " You are nothing, You are invisible to the world " He continued to walk forward and saw a man with a purple helmet standing next to bald man in a wheelchair. "Choose your destiny........Mutant " said voice in his head. "No, no Im not a mutant, im not like that " said William getting nervous. "Choose your destiny.... or We will MAKE you choose HA HA HA HA HA " said the voices which were getting louder and louder, laughing harder and harder, until he was awoke again, staring into the eyes of his mother, who was crying and with the bald man from his dream. "He does ittt, allmosttt every night and doesnt know " said the woman sobbing. "Yes, you've told me this and feel he needs to be in a more mutant natural environment. At my school, he will get what he needs to harness his talent or powers. William was surprised at what he had heard, he started to talk but he looked down and saw nothing, he couldn't see his body. The bald man spoke again "Logan, please get the jet ready and make sure they aren't being immature" in the doorway Will saw a rugged wolf like looking man with his arms folded. "Sure, should I take out another seat for him?" he said pointing toward Will who wasn't visible. "Yes, William will be our newest student." Will hopped up as quick as he could and everyone turned and looked at the bed. "What the hell is going on here " said Will who was clearly visible again and sweating bullets. "Well, lets head to the X-jet and I'll fill you in on everything, ok young William?" said Professor Xavier. " Honey this is Professor Charles Xavier and dour going to live with him and other mutant students." They walked outside his house and saw nothing out of the ordinary. His moms cars was still parked in the driveway, and it was still pitch black outside. "So, where`s the ' X jet' ?" said Will sarcastically. " Hey bub, why wont you try looking up." said Logan with his usually angry mood. William looked up there was a huge black jet over his house. Once they got aboard, the other X-men stood in silence staring at him. " X-men this William Henderson and he will be joining us at the academy." said the Professor. "William this is ........."and he was interrupted by Kurt. " Hey, Im Kurt" "And you're a mutant? So whats your power?"  
  
"Teleportation And we all have code names for when fight the brotherhood, and mines 'Nightcrawler' Evans is Spyke, show em why " Evan showed his ability as well as the others except for Kitty. " Im Kitty and and my code name is 'Shadowcat'." She leaned closer to Will, so close to lips that she could hear him breathe. Then she went right through him. After that she couldnt help eyeing Will from the corner when they took off.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~: (AN: ~:~: = thinking) I don't know why I like him, he just has that special something, plus he is cute.~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
"I need some advice." she said aloud. She walked to Jean in the corner who was talking to Scott. " Jean I need to talk to you " said Kitty sounding desperate. " Sure, uh Scott could you excuse us?" said Jean. " I think I like Will" she said looking toward him. He was talking to Evan and Kurt about the Brotherhood.  
  
"Whos the tall guy in the purple helmet?"  
  
"Oh thats Magneto, he`s the leader I guess? He`s the reason why we work in the danger room "said Evan. "Hey whats your power?"  
  
"Well they say I turn invisible on thought, but I've only done it in my dreams And tonight Magneto and the Professor were in my dreams. When I woke up I was invisible but it wore off after awhile." They had finally arrived in front of the academy. "William you will be able to attend Bayville High with the other students. Your first day is tomorrow, you clothes are being transported into your room, where Logan will take you." finished the professor. He followed Logan through the great big doors of the academy and up three flights of stairs. And into a room. " You will be sharing this room with Remy. Just call him Gambit. It will be easier to remember and since everyone has filled you in on the brotherhood, I've got nuttin else to say tonite eh kid " Logan left without waiting for a reply from Will, though he wasnt going to give one. All night he thought about his new life and his new so called family and what school would be like. "Damn, im hungry. Wonder where the damn kitchen is?" he said walking out of the room, past Remy`s empty bed. He went to second floor and explored what was only another hallway full of rooms. " Ok, will your lost" he said giving up, and sitting down where he once stood. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************  
  
Meanwhile Will wasnt the only up at 2 o'clock, Kitty was up and writing in her diary.  
"Now, im tired, goodnight diary."  
  
The next morning Kitty awoke with a loud in her ear and it wasnt from her alarm. "Ahhhhh, what the hell are you doing here "said Jean still frightened at what she just saw. It was Will in the hallway sleep. Then Kitty stumbled out of the room. " Shit, why is he here " and she went back to the room trying to make sure that Will didnt see her morning face which was not bad at all. She was just as beautiful as she was in the afternoon. She also started to look for something to impress Will in honor of his first day. " Get up ,Will " said Jean calming down a little. Will finally began to wake up and he saw that everyone was looking down on him. " What did I do?" he said still not knowing where he was, Then the Professor showed up, and spoke " You have 30 minutes to be ready for school,...good luck " and he wheeled away and the crowd of X-men had left. Will took a shower and threw on a red shirt that showed his biceps and some jeans. On the back of the shirt it read : PAID, MADE & LAID. " This is my first day, and im gonna love it "  
  
Thanks for reading, I appreciate all of those who read it. Please review. I answer all. You make this story if you let me know what u want. Special thanks to Hell ANGEL for writing a great story to help inspire me along with my fav. Author sweetjex  
Hitman a.ka. HBK 


	2. Bayville Awaits

AN: Im probably the happiest author on this website! I got my first review! The disclaimer is below and for those who read and didn't review, please do so I can be inspired! (Although it doesn't make a difference because I still have my hopes & dreams) Now onto the story and enough of my corny jokes!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any X-men characters or any characters outside of my imagination!  
  
Invisible Dreams  
Chapter 2: Bayville High awaits!  
  
*Previously on X-men Evolution*  
  
" Get up, Will " said Jean calming down a little. Will finally began to wake up and he saw that everyone was looking down on him. " What did I do?" he said still not knowing where he was, Then the Professor showed up, and spoke " You have 30 minutes to be ready for school, good luck ", and he wheeled away and the crowd of X-men had left. Will took a shower and threw on a red shirt that showed his biceps and some jeans. On the back of the shirt it read: PAID, MADE & LAID. " This is my first day, and I'm gonna love it "  
  
*Now with Chapter 2*  
  
" My first day", said Will, noticing the clock. He ran out the door, slid down the rail, picked up his bookbag and raced toward the front door. Them he stopped on a dime when Logan and some woman with grey hair stood in his way. " I am Oorro, just call me Storm. I am Evans aunt and when you return from school I will be your tour guide through the mansion because of your obvious misdirection! Is that ok with you?" she said now stepping away from the door. " Yeah, sure! Well see 'ya later!" and he rushed outside and saw Scott, Evan and Kurt waiting for him in Scotts' car. " Need a lift?" said Scott waving his hand in the air. Then Kurt teleported directly in front of him and then took his hand and teleported back. "Hey, I think you need to choose a name for your power, cause saying that might get you caught in some media attention!" said Kurt enthusiastically. "Yea, so do you got any good ideas?"  
  
"How about Hollowman?" said Evan "Taken" "Ghost man?" said Kurt "What about just ' Ghost' said Scott "Yea that will work. Now the only thing I need to do is 'harness my power' like the professor said." "Think about that later, we're here!" They got out of the car and walked toward the school. " Look Will, there's Lance he's with the brotherhood and the other three are Blob, Toad, and Pietro and they're with him. And that's Jeans old boyfriend Duncan.", said Scott. "And here comes Lance now!" said Evan. "Well, who's the new kid, Summers, he looks like he just came out of a ?" he said making sure his posse was behind him. A crowd was beginning to circle around them waiting for a punch to be thrown. Rogue and Kitty were watching from a far. "I'm Will and let me tell you its not really that nice to meet you but thanks for stopping by to say something." Will, Kurt, Evan and Scott all turned around as the bell rang. "Hey" and Lance swung hard and hit the back of Will's head as he stumbled forward,the crowd grew. It was like no one had gone to class. Everyone was watching. "Fight, Fight, Fight" Will turned around and hit him hard in the nose and it bled on impact. After another hit to Lance ,this time to the stomach, Will looked past the crowd and saw a woman walking fast toward the group of kids. Then someone shouted from the crowd "Principal" and they all scattered away. Kurt had teleported Scott to class, while Evan headed off on his skateboard to the other entrance of the school. Will began running behind the last few kids and tried thinking of a place to hide.  
  
Then in an instant he felt a small chill go down his back and he looked down and saw nothing but the floor. He raised his hands to his face and still saw nothing. He heard footsteps coming and stood there letting the principal walk pass looking furious. After she was out of sight he headed for the gym and thankfully he was still invisible. He reached the gym doors and opened them quietly, do the obstacle course! There will be no teams. I will record your individual times. Now stand against the wall for roll- call!" said the huge man who was coach of the sports at Bayville. Will snook pass the coach and the other students, one of which was Lance. Lance had a small band aid on his nose. As Will looked back before entering the locker room he saw Kitty walking to the gym wall, with her hair high in a ponytail. thought Will slipping into the locker room. He didn't have to try hard for his invisibility to wear off, so he changed into some shorts and a black shirt with gold lettering that said: I GO DEEP, YOU SHOULD KNOW! He walked out of the locker room and once he did all eyes were on him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Henderson I presume. Good to know Lance here, didn't kill you on your first day because of your smart ass mouth! I will not tolerate any of that behavior in my class! Now get in line for the course, and since your late everyone will suffer. Ok class, after your done then you run around the gym until everyone is completed even you Mr. Henderson!"said the coach. "Well coach, I suggest you get your record book out because today for the first time ladies and gentleman someone has chosen not to listen to what the sweaty man has to say!"said Will walking toward Lance eyeing him with rage. "And you, don't get in my ever again!" The coach stood shock along with everyone in the gym except for Lance who was pissed off. Kitty and Rogue noticed Lances face and Wills smirk. They giggled until the coach snapped back to reality and blew his whistle. "You heard me before people. Now get going." Just then a blonde boy started the course. There was a climbing wall, a rope to climb, tires to run through, and balancing on a wire. Will sat down on a bench, saw Kitty and Rogue coming his way. They sat the sides of him and said nothing till Rogue broke the silence. "Its good to stand up for yourself and put Lance in angry mode but the professor wont like that." "Yea, uh, when he finds out you'll be in the danger room for at least a month." said Kitty nervously. Will had barely noticed her stuttering except for the first night. He had just pictured them together but he quickly came out of it when Rogue started talking again. "Will, Will?" and with that he spoke "Ok sure. Only I usually ace gym!" he said with a smile on his face still staring at Kitty. Rogue noticed and took action.  
  
"So, Will do you have girlfriend?" she said looking at Kitty smiling. "What, well I did back home so, I guess not?!" a smile appeared on Kitty's face and the moment was broken by the coach's whistle. They turned forward and saw a young girl standing next to the coach. "Listen up, I am forced to tell you that this Saturday will be a school dance from 9 o'clock till the time you teenagers leave." said the coach. Class ended and the three never had to break a sweat. The rest of the day, Will's mind was focused on the upcoming dance. "Hey Will have heard about the dance?" said Kurt who was coming out of Science with Evan. "Yea, of course!" he said walking outside with the others to Scotts car. "Yeah" they said together. "Are you taking anybody Will?"said Evan.  
  
"No, well only if someone asks? What about y'all?" "I was thinking asking someone from our English class. Maybe Melissa or Chanel?"said Evan "I know who im going to ask! Kitty!"said Kurt. Will looked shocked and scared for the first time all day. "Why didn't you tell me you two go out?"said Will. "That's because they don't." said Scott. "She always denies him, every last time!" he unlocked the doors and they all hopped in and drove off. "Why do you keep trying if she doesn't want to?" "She'll break one day. Plus this time Im going to make her jealous with that girl Alexia. She likes me, so I'll try that approach." Everyone laughed but will who wanted to ask Kitty but didn't want to hurt his new friend. They soon arrived back at the mansion, only to be find Logan and the professor standing at the door. "Get changed, we're on a mission. The brotherhood has been sent to a high security prison to help an prisoner escape. And be warned his powers are unlimited." said the professor. "They must be stopped so hurry and get to the X-jet where the others are waiting."  
  
Thank you, Thank you. Please review everyone and please let me know what you would like to see. I listen to everything. Even shit I don't like! So please read and review.  
Hitman a.k.a. HBK 


	3. The Mission & the Kiss

  


AN: This chapter will have more romance in it. The first chapters were mainly an intro to Will. I will be happy to change anything you say. But you will have to review first! I think it's a good a story, and if its not then im sorry but I kinda got used to write this story so no matter what im going to continue! Thanks to my reviewer (hopeless-amore)! All readers should be more like you! Oh I kinda forgot what day it was so this chapter starts on Thursday! Ok on with da story.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or its characters but I do own everything else.

  
  


*Previously on X-men Evolution*

"Are you taking anybody Will?"said Evan.  
  
"No, well only if someone asks? What about y'all?" "I was thinking asking someone from our English class. Maybe Melissa or Chanel?"said Evan "I know who im going to ask! Kitty!"said Kurt. Will looked shocked and scared for the first time all day. "Why didn't you tell me you two go out?"said Will. "That's because they don't." said Scott. "She always denies him, every last time!" he unlocked the doors and they all hopped in and drove off. "Why do you keep trying if she doesn't want to?" "She'll break one day. Plus this time Im going to make her jealous with that girl Alexia. She likes me, so I'll try that approach." Everyone laughed but will who wanted to ask Kitty but didn't want to hurt his new friend. They soon arrived back at the mansion, only to be find Logan and the professor standing at the door. "Get changed, we're on a mission. The brotherhood has been sent to a high security prison to help an prisoner escape. And be warned his powers are unlimited." said the professor. "They must be stopped so hurry and get to the X-jet where the others are waiting."

Chapter 3- The Mission & The Kiss

All of them ran off into changing area, Scott leading the way. Will quickly changed into his dark blue outfit with a giant X sealed across. "Not very stylish is it?" he said to himself. "Come on, guys we've got to hurry!" said Scott. They ran to the garage and into the jet. When they got there Logan was just now sitting in the pilots seat. Jean motioned for Scott to sit next to her, while Rogue and Kitty where talking about the dance. Evan and Kurt sat down next to each other behind Kitty and Rogue. Will nervously sat down on the other side of Kitty stopping her from talking. Rogue took the opportunity and started the conversation. "Will, are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"Only if the right person comes along and asks me" he said looking at Kitty's eyes. "Well, what would you say if I knew that 'right person' ?" "I'd say I'll see her at the dance around 7 ?" Behind them Evan and Kurt were shocked. They never would have guessed Rogue and Will as a couple. Then a grumpy voice from the front said "Ok people we're here, stay on guard." They walked to the giant cemented building and with the talking in the jet no one noticed it was nightfall. The doors of the building were locked and the guard was either dead or in a coma. Wolverine sniffed through the air and "There looking for him. We're got to hurry!" he said. "How do we get inside? The whole place is wired they'll know we're here!" said Jean. "Maybe they already know? So we're gonna have to take that risk!" said Scott looking for a response. "We don't have any choice, and we don't have enough time!" said Wolverine. He whipped out his metal claws and turned to Scott and Will. "Cyclops blast the door down, uh" he looked at Will and he knew why "Ghost" "Oh, well you go first to check for traps, ok?" said Wolverine giving Cyclops the signal to start. In less than a second he blasted the doors down with a fiery red beam. But Will's mind was on other things like turning invisible. He tried hard but nothing happened. Come on, its all up to me now, its all up to........ Me!" And with a snap of his fingers he was invisible, now all he had to do was go inside. "Nice work. Now check inside." said Wolverine. No one else said a word, then Evan came and put his hand on Will's shoulder. "I feel it!" he said. "Well that's good to know! Now be quiet! Let him proceed!" said Wolverine getting frustrated. Ghost walked in looking every direction. The place was full of knocked out guards and prisoners. He had just thought after going so far into the prison, how was he to hell them it was clear.

Wait, the professor. PROFESSORRRR! Let Logan know its clear and that im on my way back. ' Yes, William it has been taken care of.' 

Then a loud crash came from behind , near the entrance. "Damn, why did I have to go in so far?!" he said sprinting as fast as he could until another crash was heard followed by a scream. Will showed up in front of the massacre and saw Wolverine fighting a giant hairy beast. Cyclops was firing at a really fast streak of grey circling him, while Kurt was out cold. A big fat guy was punching Evan in the stomach while Lance was walking toward a fallen Rogue and Kitty. " You know Kitty we could have been together forever until you started talking to that show off little...." And Lance got a fist across the face. Will was now visible again and looking pissed off. "Touch them again and you die! Now take your faggot friends and leave or else." Just them Sabertooth flew into a wall with Pietro following behind. "You think im scared of you! You are nothing. Nothing to me! To Xavier, or to anyone else. Especially the X-men. Plus you're not in the position to bargain, see up there" pointing to a metal bridge. There were two people up there and one of them was Jean! "Someone get here down from there!" screamed Scott trying to pull himself back up from the newest hole in the wall. Will quickly turned invisible as fast and hard as he could and sprinted not toward Jean but to Nightcrawler. He tapped him on the shoulder to let him know who it was, then began to whisper something into his ear. Lance began shouting to Will while looking frantically around the building "Coward, show yourself! You useless piece of SHHHH!" then another fist across the face. When Lance regained his balanced Will was clearly visible. "Now!" he said then Kurt zipped up to the small bridge where Jean and the figure was. He took a hold of her and looked back to take a quick peek at the hidden figure. He flashed back and placed the fainted Jean on the ground. Wolverine and Sabertooth were battling it out! Wolverine had knocked him off his feet and onto Quicksilver. Then Will got another idea and this time he said it aloud "Scott get the pipes!" Cyclops shot the nearest gas pipe and the X-men sprinted out. Will grabbed Kitty, Wolverine got Rogue, and Kurt got Jean with a little struggle. 

The X-men were able to board the jet and takeoff without any hassle from the Brotherhood. Jean had quickly recovered and Logan had put Rogue and Kitty on the emergency layout beds at the back of the jet. Kurt had walked back there to talk to Kitty. "Uh, so Kitty do you have, uh, a date for the dance?" he said blushing still thinking about his backup. "Well, Kurt im waiting for the right time to ask someone and the right person." Will was staring back there listening to every word. And he could have sworn that she looked up right at him when she said that. "Well Kitty, am I that..." "No Kurt your not, sorry but No! Stop trying! The dance is nothing but a small scam to get us to get sweaty, and spend our money on the football team." said Rogue in a faint but still angry tone. "Rogue!, Kurt I don't even know if Im going anyway. But I will think about it, but don't get to stalking me again!"she said with a smile. Evan who was sitting behind Will was showing his head from behind the chair, smiling at what she had just said. "Cool, he`s in!"

About 3 minutes had past since then and Kurt had went to his seat behind Will next to Evan. Kitty and Rogue had started talking about what Rogue had said "I know it was a little harsh but he had to hear it! And what about you know, Will?" "I don't think I should go with him?" said Kitty now staring at her sheets in the small bed. "Why not, you like him don't you?" "Yea, but he's kinda close to Kurt and I don't want to make him choose." then Jean came walking to the back after giving the controls to Scott. " Girl, he's just waiting for an answer cause he's got a back up this year. I kinda peeked in his head during your conversation. So take what you can get girl. So Rogue do you have any plans for the night of the dance?" "Excuse me miss grey but I do plan on going to the dance. The professors have made a power bracelet that's supposed to stop my powers fully. So hopefully it will work." They shortly arrived at the school after about ten minutes. Will woke to the site of Logan's face "Ohhh Shit!!!!!" "Hey kid, wake up!" Will got out of the jet to see everyone entering the front door. It was close to midnight and everyone except Kitty had gone upstairs to sleep. She waited till everyone had gone by to talk to Will. "Uh, Will can I talk to you for a while?" "Sure?"

"I've been having a little trouble about my feelings lately. My feelings for you!" 

"Well, I don't know what to say?"

"I really like Will, but I don't want to hurt your friendship with Kurt?"

"Kurt is a factor, but if you feel you need a little more push toward me the how's this?!" then Will walked as close as he could get and kissed her with as much passion he could give. After the shock Kitty returned the kiss and let him slip his tongue in. "I'll leave you with that for tonight, oh, goodnight." and with his attempt at smoothness he walked upstairs and into his room and onto the bed. Kitty stood there with two fingers on her lips, still shocked. She finally headed upstairs and when she reached the second floor she tried hard to restrain herself not to barge into his room and kiss him all over. She got to her room and saw through the darkness her roommate Jean, and Rogue sitting the two beds. "So what happened? Or does Jean have to search you for what we want?" said Rogue in anticipation. "No, I'll tell. Well I asked him if..........................." she told them the story and it took a lot for them not to scream. "He really kissed and just walked away! I can't wait for the dance now! How experienced do you think he is?" said Rogue. "Its that big of a deal is it?" said Kitty changing into her pj's. "Hell yea, sweetie it's a huge deal! What if he has a level of what he wants. You've seen his shirts 'I go deep' " "If that's the case I guess it wont work out." "Then I'll take over, he is kinda cute." The girls talked all night, non of them slept till at least four or five. Will had fell asleep thinking about his actions that night. "What was I thinking! She'll never think about going to the dance with me for the rest of my high school life!" He couldn't think so he popped in a random cd and rested his eyes. 

The next morning Will awoke to a different face this time and one he had never saw Remy's. "Now why you make so much noise at night eh?" said Remy pulling his arm through his coat. "Uh, sorry didnt know. The names Will or ghost which ever is better for you!" said Will. After the shower and getting dressed Will slid down the railing and hurried to the kitchen. Everyone was there as usual which meant he was late. "Good morning William. How was your night?" said the professor with a smile on his face. Will looked around the huge table and saw that everyone was staring at him and smiling, even Kitty but she was looking at her lap. "Uh, great professor! Whats the deal? Why is everyone staring at me?" he said like he didnt know the answer, he knew Kitty had to tell Jean or Rogue at least. "Is it true you made out Kitty?" said Evan finishing off his omelet. "How was it dude?" said Kurt surprisingly happy. "Well Kitty did you enjoy it?" said Will walking towards the table. She grabbed her bag and walked out only with one statement "See you at the dance!"

At school Kitty couldn't pay any attention today which was no different from any other day. She took out some paper and scribbled a note and passed it on to Rogue

I don't think Im ready for the dance! What if Will is experienced? What if he does want to do it? I don't think I can go through with this!!!!!! Rogue sneakily wrote her response to the note and sent it back with no interference.

Don't worry! Trust me Will is probably experienced but I think he cares for you! And stop asking so many questions for u get us caught! Kitty read it and simply gave a nod to Rogue. There were no more letters during the class period. Kitty and Rogue met up with Jean during lunch and found a table to themselves. "How am I to know if he's the right one?" said Kitty looking across the hall at Will who was sitting with Kurt, Evan, Scott and some other students at the other end of the cafeteria. "You should know because he didn't jump all over you when y'all kissed. Besides you can tell if you get nervous every time your near him." said Rogue picking at the school meat. "Look sugar, if you don't take him then I will." "Shut up Rogue. Kitty you should talk it out with him. Let him know how you feel. Cause if you don't then he wont know, and he can only go by what he knows? So go over there and talk to him!" Both girls looked at Kitty and she stood up and took what seemed long walk over to Wills' table. "Oh, hey Kitty wanna sit?" said Scott pointing to the empty space next to Will. "No thanks Scott, uh, Will could I talk to you?"

AN: Well despite many reviews Da hitman a.k.a. HBK is still updating this story. This was my attempt at a cliffhanger! So don't bash me too hard. Oh wait I still could care less. The site doesn't really care what the hell you say to me so why should I. Either the next chapter or the one after that will be the lemon. But the next chapter will definitely feature more Logan and his lover. (Who can it be?) Hint : X2 

  



	4. The Dance

AN: Well Da hitman is back and with another chappie for all those Evolution fans. Lets get ready for the dance. There will be a Logan hookup in the next chapter. Please read and review. Look out for a DBZ story coming soon. Thanks 4 your reviews those of u who did!

  
  


*Previously on X-men Evolution*

  


"How am I to know if he's the right one?" said Kitty looking across the hall at Will who was sitting with Kurt, Evan, Scott and some other students at the other end of the cafeteria. "You should know because he didn't jump all over you when y'all kissed. Besides you can tell if you get nervous every time your near him." said Rogue picking at the school meat. "Look sugar, if you don't take him then I will." "Shut up Rogue. Kitty you should talk it out with him. Let him know how you feel. Cause if you don't then he wont know, and he can only go by what he knows? So go over there and talk to him!" Both girls looked at Kitty and she stood up and took what seemed long walk over to Wills' table. "Oh, hey Kitty wanna sit?" said Scott pointing to the empty space next to Will. "No thanks Scott, uh, Will could I talk to you?"

  


*Chapter 4: The Dance*

  


"Sure Kitty, do you want to take this somewhere private?" said Will standing up from his seat. "Yea, that would be good." They walked out of the lunch room and into a hallway which was quite far from the lunchroom. "So what do you want?" and without warning Kitty leaned in and kissed Will with so much passion it even surprised him. After they broke the kiss and all the panting Kitty wanted to finally ask what she had been thinking for the longest "Will how do you really feel about me?" Kitty waited for an answer then the bell rang. She could hear the crowd of students rumbling through the halls and drawing nearer and nearer! "Katherine there's not much to say about my feelings for you. I fall for girls pretty easily, but you I feel I could have the strongest relationship with you than ever in my life!" And with that said Will kissed her on the cheek and walked out toward his next class. Kitty was left there not shocked or surprised but rather happy. "I love you Will" she said in a low voice which would be impossible to hear with all the busy students rushing by in both directions.

  


Back at the Mansion

  


"Logan how was your search last night?" said the professor. "Nothing Charles, AGAIN! Why isn't there any way I find my past." "Logan you're too uptight. Why don't you go out tonight. Meet some people for a change!" "Charles I don't want to find people I want to find my past!" "I feel if you just loosen up Logan you're mind would put more effort into it and would be easier to read. So what do you say?" "Fine Charles but if it doesn't work after this you'll regret it!" said Logan with a smile on his face. He walked out the door and into the garage. He drove off onto the road. "I have no idea where these so called clubs are. I'll stop by the school and see what the kids know."

  


"So what did she have to say Will, don't leave us hangin man?!" said Evan standing outside the classroom with Scott, Kurt, and Will. "The fuzzy man cant take all the waiting for much longer!"

"Guys, I don't think she wanted y'all to know otherwise she probably would have asked me there." They stepped into the class and decided not to talk about it while Mystique was there as the substitute. Another reason was because Kitty was in this class with them. She couldn't help dazing off and staring at Will. "Katherine pay attention!" The class sniggered and Kitty looked around the room and saw Will joking around with Scott. "Tell us man, or at least me! We share something in common, GIRLFRIENDS!" "Yea, that's not technically true. But I see where you're coming from." "So you'll tell us?" "Of course...Not!" Kitty looked at Evan and Kurt who were talking to some twins. "They'll never stop, will they?" Class ended and Will headed to the gym. "Henderson get changed now! There's no more need for your slacking. Hurry up!" said the coach as soon as he saw Wills presence in the gym. "Yes sir!" Will got changed and came out the locker room with a chair. He stood on the chair and said to the class "Sir, I have an announcement. "The first thing I have to say is I really hope Kitty will let me take her to the dance. And another thing, Coach, its Hot as Hell in here why the hell are you wearing six t-shirts and a sweater! We all see the musk stains under your arms. Try washing up!" Will got off the chair and turned to the laughing audience and the blushing Kitty. The coach was furious and Lance was standing in the corner with a smirk on his face. "He's finally gonna get it now!" The coach pointed to the floor, "Henderson get your ASS down and give me pushups NOW!" "How many musty?" "I don't recall saying!" Will did his pushups for about 40 minutes and sat on the bench watching the others workout. Every once and a while he would catch Rogue and Kitty glancing over at him and then laughing. "He's so cute when he's bad!" said Kitty running around the gym for the 12th time. Lance had caught up from behind Kitty and Rogue "What do you see in that........egotistic bastard." he said panting. "We see more than you could ever be Lance." "No one was talking to you country girl." "And no one wants to talk to you Lance, so do us a favor and get lost forever!" said Rogue. Kitty laughed and ran faster and left Lance behind. 

  


Logan pulled up to school and parked in front of the schools front door. He walked through the hallways until he was stopped by Mystique! "Mystique!, Where are the students?!" said Logan in a loud grunt. "They are separated, Logan it won't be hard for you to track down your newest gifted child. He's causing some teachers a lot of stress. I suggest you deal with him, and give my thanks to Charles for not coming himself!" she said walking away until Logan spoke again "This isn't for Xavier, its for my purposes! So I suggest you don't tell helmet head, about my visit!" They walked in opposite directions both thinking the same thing * What is he/she up to?* Logan searched the halls peeking and sniffing the classroom doors. He came to the double blue doors of the gymnasium, Logan stepped into the gym and had the whole class staring at him. No one had kept running, everyone had stopped to see the coaches' move to his 'perfect' gym class. "Excuse me, you need a pass to and a schedule to be in MY gym. So please go to office or you WILL BE ESCORTED OUT THE DOOR!"said the coach walking to Logan and looking down on him. "Will, Rogue, and Kitty come, and bub you better watch what you say around here, others are listening." They all left out without saying a word. "Alright everyone get back to running, while I take of this!" The coach left the gym room door and proceeded to follow the trace of Logan's muddy boots. The class of course wouldn't wait and keep running, they followed quietly behind the coach always at least four or five steps behind. Logan could smell all those people behind him, especially the coach. Logan then whispered to the three teenagers "I want you to leave school for the rest of the day. And I want you to run after three."

" ONE.............TWO...............THREE!" and Logan whipped out his claws and pounced around the corner and landed on the coaches chest. "I warned you, Stay out of our way!" He pressed his claws against the coaches neck, and then quickly retracted them as he saw the kids watching. Logan walked away not turning around for anything. After Logan exited the school he turned and saw Mystique on top of the roof looking down upon him and the others.

  


"So Logan, whats up?" said Will after they were all in a safe place. "Nothing, Charles says I should go out tonight, so I thought you would want to tell me where are these 'hot clubs'?" "Well Logan we know where they are but the thing is we won't tell unless we get to go, do you understand?" Logan looked at them hard and long, then finally he said "Ok, but keep a low profile. The others can come to, but I will be keeping an I on you!" The three of them were brought back to the school by Logan, and finished the remainder of the day. "And so now we get to go to the club!" Will said finishing the story. "Why don't we just throw our own party?" said Evan. "We will just not now, on the last day of school!" said Will as they were all headed to Scotts car in the front." "Hey guys, what if we have one you after the dance instead?! Everyone would still be in a partying mood and we have tons of room at the mansion! And Jean and I have been begging the professor to have party. So what do you say?" Scott said as they drove off back home. "That'll be great but the dance and the club are the same night! We won't be able to go to both, we all know that!" said Kurt. "So we'll just tell Logan we won't go with him. We'll tell him where to go instead of us going!" said Will. They arrived at the school a little later and told Logan, Storm, and Xavier what they had planned. "Please Professor, what can go wrong!" said Will. "Alright but only because Storm and I have found three mutant brothers from New Orleans. Scott, Jean if anything happens you will take full responsibility. Goodbye everyone! Oh and Rogue your gift is in your room" "Thanks Professor!"

  


LATER - 2 HOURS BEFORE THE DANCE

  


"Hey Jean did you tell everyone about the party tonight?" said Kitty running from behind her and into their room. "I made it clear to Duncan, and you know how much he talks." They both laughed together for a while until someone came knocking on their door. "Come on in!" It was Rogue. She had a small button like device in one hand and in the other she had a long box. "Eh, mind if I model this?" "Sure what is it?" Rogue opened the box and pulled out some lowrider jeans and matching black tanktop. "Rogue when did you buy this?" said Jean. "It was one of the professors gifts!" "Yea, what was that all about?" said Kitty "This little metal thingy is a power stopper. He gave it to me for obvious reasons!" They all chuckled and picked out their clothes for tonight, until another knock at the door came. "Just a second, we're naked!" Then the door swung open and Kurt, and Evan fell to the floor. They looked up at the fully clothed girls. "That's not funny! We just wanted to know if you three needed a ride?" said Evan. Will soon walked to the doorway and saw Jean, Kitty, and a really different looking Rogue laughing at Kurt, and Evan. "Uh, so they need a ride or what?" "No thanks Will, im riding with Scott, and we're riding ALONE!" said Jean looking around the room. "Yea, we know but I had a couple of bucks on me so I rented a limo to escort us to the dance. So does any one need a lift or what?" he said while Kurt and Evan were getting off of the ground and dusting themselves off. After a nudge from Rogue and Jean Kitty said "Will, I'd love to! And so would Rogue. Isn't that right Rogue?" "Only if my date can come along. So Evan are you coming?" Everyone stood in shock, Evan and Rogue! Not very likely. "How the hell, what the ....... why didn't you tell me bro?" said Kurt. "I thought we were going with the twins?" "It was a last minute decision. There's something about her, the excitement of being with her!" "I don't understand but its up to you man!" The doorbell rang from downstairs and everyone started walking to the front door. When they got down, they saw Scott and one of the twins Kurt was talking about. "Delivery for a Mr. Wagner. A miss Thompson is here for you." said Scott. "Hey guys the limo is here, and I ordered a special feature. Two people to a section and their soundproof. So Jean and Scott wanna ride along we've got plenty of room!" said Will handing out his arm for Kitty. "Scott, we're going with them."

  


Everyone got into their own section except for Evan and Kurt's dates. Those four chose to sit together. "So Rogue have you always had an I for Kurt? Cause I NEVERRR would have seen that comin!" said Evan hugging a little more tightly to his date. "Kurt you shoulda thought twice bout that one!" he said in a whisper. "I did and this is what I wanted, are you jealous or something?" said Kurt. Rogue had a mean stare in her eye. She was staring a whole into Evans date. Meanwhile Jean and Scott had went so long in each others mouth they needed a 5 minute resting break for breathing. And back at the last section of the limo.............. "Why do you seem so nervous? Haven't you've gone to a dance before?" said Will. "Yea just not with a date. Well a good date!" "What do you good date? Who have you gone out with an didnt have fun?" "Well he had fun. Him and his friends." "Not to change the subject but. Im glad you asked me. You mean a lot to me Kitty I want you to know that." "It's the same here, Will don't worry!" They leaned in for a kiss both staring into each others eyes and grew closer, closer, closer, closer , and then the speaker in the limo turned on! "We have arrived at our destination! Please don't forget to escort your dates out of the car and tip the driver! Thank you." Scott and Jean opened the section behind them and saw Evan and his date kissing hard, Jean spotted them first after Scott was holding the door. She also saw Evan had an erection. "Evan that is not what we are here to do." "Ahhhh, Jean your making this nite really difficult to enjoy!" he said. Will then opened the door for Kitty to step out of and when they all looked toward the entrance of the school gym they saw that everyone was staring at what they stepped out of. Someone ran up to Will and said "Where'd you get the sweet ride from man!?" "Uh, it's a rental." they moved on inside. All the couples were holding each others hand. All through the halls you could hear and feel the music. They got inside and immediately Evan and his date were confronted by here sister. "Where's Kurt that low down son of a bitch! Never mind!" She stormed her way toward Kurt and Rogue. "Is this the reason you dumped me? For this! I heard you came with a ugly chick, but Kurt look at this bitch!" Rogue began squeezing his hand harder and harder for every word that came out that girls mouth. "Look here tramp, obviously he didnt pick you! So sit your little slutty ass down somewhere before I make you!" Rogue had stepped into the girls face and then the girl backed away for safety. She then blended in with the crowd and grabbed some random guy and started dancing. Evan and the girl's sister had ducked away to a empty classroom. While the others danced Evan was trying his hardest to get her to know what he wanted. "Shouldn't be in there dancing? Instead of being alone in a dark classroom." "We could go in there and dance, but I'd like it better if you were only here with me and no one could take you away. Wouldn't you like that?" 

Back in the dance.........................

  


Kitty and Will's dancing drew a crowd around them. Everyone who was there were either watching them, siting down watching them, or at the juice table because watching them gets even you hot! Their bodies were grinding on each other so smoothly like it was meant to be together. Finally they got tired and the crowd began to start dancing again while they took a break. "They all watched us? Really everyone?!" Kitty said to Jean after hearing the news. "Scott and I had been watching you guys too! And Will if you can try and teach him so moves!" They walked away and back to the dance floor. Kitty and Will sat at and table and talked for a while. They watched Kurt and Rogue dance for a little and came back just as fast. "Why did you guys stop, you looked good out there?" said Will "Will, if you stay out there too long then the crowd will start getting angry when you don't meet expectations." said Kurt out of breath. "So in other words you got tired. Right?" "Yea" they said together. "Has anybody seen Evan?" "The last time I saw him he was headed toward the principals office!" "We all know whats on Evans mind! S-E-X! That's all he thinks about." "We'll you're his best friend you talk to him." said Kitty. "Its not that easy, I know, I've tried!" "I've an idea, lets play a little joke on Evan! He'll be so pissed!" "Sure that's great, if he hasn't done it yet?" said Kurt "We'll have to see!" They walked to the office and Kurt went in first with Rogue. Then Kitty walked through with Will. "Stay low, and be quiet. I see them they're sitting on the desk." Kurt teleported behind the desk with rogue and he stole the condom from off the desk. Evan began to lean her down on the desk, he started to kiss her gently on his neck and down some to the collarbone. Kitty stood crouched down silently until she heard a small whisper from Will. "They stole the condom!" He began to take off her clothes while steal touching her smoothly and kissing her. "Evan you have protection right?" she said breaking the kiss. "Sure I do. Just can't see that good in the dark ." Kitty crawled under the desk with Kurt and Rogue while Will stood there watching. "Where the hell is that condom!" Evan got up and went to turn on the lights and saw the doorknob turning, it was Will. "Why the fuck is my door locked!" Will said in a deep voice. "Oh shit. He threw his pants back on and rushed his date to get dressed faster. They hid in the giant closet in the room and when he closed the closet door, he heard a burst of laughter from inside the room. They came rushing out of the closet only to see 4 people laughing so hard they cried. "What are you guys doing here!?" said Evan almost breaking out with spikes till he noticed his date standing behind him. "We're just here looking for someone to laugh at and you fit the part perfectly!" said Scott. They all walked out of the office and back to the gym. "Hey, when does the party start?" someone said to Scott as they entered. Scott looked up at the clock and it was 10 minutes till 10. "In about ten minutes I guess. So I guess we better get going?" The group left the school and headed back home in the limo. 

  


At the CLUB.................................

  


Logan had just walked into "The Flame". He looked around the dark club full of people and laser lights flashin in his eyes. While Logan was steadily watching everyone there was one person watching him. She was sitting at the end of the bar. Unaware of this Logan still made his way to the bar. "Double of Cris'. And hurry up bub." he said putting his money on the table. "Yes sir." Logan turned in his barstool and began watching the youngsters dance over and over again. He turned around to get another shot but he noticed the woman at the far end of the bar looking at him. "Hey, what are you staring at that trash when you could have 'this'. " said a woman with one of the best bodies he had seen all night. "Why don't you come with for a little while?" the woman took Logan by the arm and dragged him to nearby room and closed the door. "Now this will hurt a little." said the woman taking off his shirt. She quickly took something out of her short skirt and stabbed him. Logan hopped up and released his claws and knocked the girl to the floor and there she laid, until the door opened and the woman at the other end stood. She leaned in and kissed Logan with force. They both fell on the couch in the room and continued their kiss. Logan knocked the small needle he was poked with out. Logan began taking off her white top and his pants. "Who are you?" he asked. "That's not important now." She pushed his chest he fell back down with her on top of him. She threw her pants off and revealed her full beauty. She kissed from his neck to his chest. She began going lower and lower. Logan watched her with anticipation. 

  


AT the Mansion

  


"The whole school is here, man!" said Evan. He and Kurt were playing pool. Rogue was watching and Scott and Jean were having a conversation. "So why did we have to invite him?" he said "This means a lot to the others and Duncan brings crowds so that's why he's here." said Jean giving Scott a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Im having a good time with you tonight Will." said Kitty as they walked away from all the noise and to the rec. room. "Well I wouldn't have it any other way Kitty. Im surprised you took a liking to me since I punched your first boyfriend here, must have been really tough." "Yea, it was really hard but even harder not to laugh." They joked around for most of the night. Evan and Kurt had competed in a Logan's beer drinking contest while Scott and Jean had started an early cleanup. Kitty and Will looked into each others eyes and kissed. Will wanting to let his tongue take control finally got what he wanted and she let his tongue come in. "Does this mean we're an official couple?" he said. She answered with another kiss. The couple fell asleep in each others arms. Scott and Jean walked pass the couch and saw the two. "There perfect for each other aren't they Scott?" "Yeah, just like us." They headed upstairs and onto the boys floor, where they heard knocking in the room across the hall. "Lets check it out." They came out the room and opened the door slowly and saw something crawling around in the bed. Then two heads popped up and the first one was Evans then his date. "Jean, Scott uh, great party!" he said with a small smirk. "Come on, just don't think about it then the professor will know ok?" "Yea, thanks!"

  


Thanks to all who have reviewed. Sorry if it was too long or short which ever you think. Im still sorry. Da Hitman a.k.a. HBK is outta here till next time!


	5. Welcome to the After Party

AN: Im back and with a smile on my face! Thanks to all who reviewed you really made me feel great! Now enough of my talking and onto the next chapter. And for those Logan fans hope you enjoy this, but there will definitely more drama with the other X-men. Chapter 5 is here, and if your reading this so are you!?

  


*Previously on X-men Evolution*

"Im having a good time with you tonight Will." said Kitty as they walked away from all the noise and to the rec. room. "Well I wouldn't have it any other way Kitty. Im surprised you took a liking to me since I punched your first boyfriend here, must have been really tough." "Yea, it was really hard but even harder not to laugh." They joked around for most of the night. Evan and Kurt had competed in a Logan's beer drinking contest while Scott and Jean had started an early cleanup. Kitty and Will looked into each others eyes and kissed. Will wanting to let his tongue take control finally got what he wanted and she let his tongue come in. "Does this mean we're an official couple?" he said. She answered with another kiss. The couple fell asleep in each others arms. Scott and Jean walked pass the couch and saw the two. "There perfect for each other aren't they Scott?" "Yeah, just like us." They headed upstairs and onto the boys floor, where they heard knocking in the room across the hall. "Lets check it out." They came out the room and opened the door slowly and saw something crawling around in the bed. Then two heads popped up and the first one was Evans then his date. "Jean, Scott uh, great party!" he said with a small smirk. "Come on, just don't think about it then the professor will know ok?" "Yea, thanks!"

  


*Chapter 5: Welcome to the After Party!*

  


She began making her way lower and lower down Logan's body. He was aroused with anticipation and he also felt a little dizzy in the head but he ignored it and watched the woman kiss his body tenderly until she reached her destination. "Your going to like this." she said putting her mouth over his aroused dick. "Wait, uhh, hey!" said Logan. She then crawled onto his naked chest and kissed him again neither of them breaking for air. Logan rolled over on her and into her. He waited before starting so she could adjust to his size. Logan began slowly and picked up speed after noticing she was definitely experienced!

  


*Back at the Party*

  


"I wonder where Evan is? I haven't seen them since we got back!" said Rogue. "You know what he wanted to do at the dance! So he`s probably doing the exact-same-thing!" said Will after waking up with Kitty. Just then they saw Scott and Jean walking downstairs with Evan and his date closely behind. "So, where have you guys been?" said Kurt. "Oh, nothing Evan just had the best night of his life!" "You bet I did! I mean yea tonight was cool." said Evan trying to sound sly. "Yea, you really don't want to keep this a secret do you?" said his date. Everyone joked around while the other students continued to play around and have a good time. "So, it looks like the party was a hit. Guess we'll have to do this more often." said Will stretching his arms and placing them behind Kitty. "Im sure the professor would let us have another one" said Jean. "Well not if he see`s this mess! We'll be in the danger room till we die!" said Kurt. "We cant stop the party now, its just started!" said Evan sitting down on a chair with his date on his lap. "Evan the two hours it took you to get some must have gone by quick because its almost 3 o'clock!" said Kitty. She laid back and fell into Will's arms on the couch and looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What, we are a couple?!" she said in defense. In the background they heard a small crash followed by "Dude, I never knew glass broke so easily!" Jean and Scott picked up some brooms and went on their way but without saying something first "Now the party has to end! We wont be picking up garbage all day until Sunday." Scott and Jean went to clean up while the others slowly got rid of the other students. "Come on man, you can throw up at your house!" said Kurt. "You live down the road on Joy Rd. Ok? Now go home!" Will said directing a drunk home. "Uhhh, thankks mann." "No, problem"

The finally got all the people out and by then they were definitely exhausted. "Well Evan I had a great night but I think im gonna go home now." Evan and his date kissed for the last time that night and it was a really long one! "Ok, Evan haven't you had enough fun for tonight?" said Kitty. "Hey don't ruin my fun, you still have Will over there waiting for his chance!" Evan said in defense. "Hey man I could care less when she decides to do that, but as long as she's still with me im alright."said Will. "Will that was possibly the corniest line I've ever heard!" said Kitty "But I still love you, just know we'll have to work on that part of yo game." Everyone laughed and they decided to watch a movie before heading upstairs. They sat in the rec room, watching 8mile. "You know I was once thinking about becoming a rapper my self?" said Kurt. "Kurt if you were a rapper you'd probably sell one copy and you'd be the one to buy it!" said Kitty. Once the movie was over Will came up with an idea of something to do since no one was sleepy anymore. "Hey why don't we play Truth or Dare! Just for fun to keep us awake and in a good mood." Everyone agreed and sat down on the floor in a circle. Kitty was chosen first by Evan "So Kitty truth or dare?" "Well I think I'll go with DARE!" 

Thanks for all who reviewed and im sorry its another short chappie but I don't have a lot of time since school is taking most of my time along with Alesha (my gf!) :) Review pleasssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeee

Da Hitman a.k.a Hbk


End file.
